Faith Swan
by luckystar125
Summary: sure i have visions of what is to come,and there is some dead vamp in my head that is depressed all the time, but other then that i was sorta normal until i got sent to live with my uncle charlie and his daughter bella in forks home of the supernatural


~~~~I do not own twilight, just Faith.

my name is Faith Didyme Swan Some people don't beleve in the supernatural, but i do, you see i have a vampire stuck in my head. if you are confuised don't worry i will explain but lets start at the begaining. My father named me Faith because when I was born I looked like every other girl on my mother's side of the family, black hair and green eyes, He hoped that I would never turn out like them Sadly I had to be evan worse, you see well i am asleep i get visions of the past.

You see every girl, starting with my great aunt Mary-Alice, has been driven crazy by visions of the future. When I was little the visions drove my mother mad. The day after my 15th birthday she took her own life. Dad thought I was in the clear, but one year after mom killed herself I started to get them. I still don't have the heart to tell him that I have visions like mom. Evan after he sent me to live with my uncle Charlie and cosine Bella.

Ever since I moved in with them i have gotten visions of a vampire as i am sleeping. it is quite funny that my middle name is the same as her first. most would think that they have gone crazy so i keep it to myself.

I would think i was myself if i didn't know Bella dated a vampire back in september. Once in a while I still have visions of the two of them together. Because of that I know they will be together again, my visions always come thats not it i also the vampire i get visions of seems to be stuck in my head and when i started to get visions of her i shem reviled herself to me. we constently talk about her past life, and what she whould do if she was still alive.

Recently i had a vision about how she died. her mate is one of the three kings of the vampire world. Marcus and her meat five years after her brother Aro and her were turned. The two of us quickly fell in love. The last king, Caius, thought he had found his mate, Athendora. One day well Didyme was helping clean up she found a letter to anthdora from the Roman coven. When she confronted anthdora about it she killed her. she never got the chance tell anyone about the letter so the plan most likely worked. Didyme was killed by her at the same time i was born so we think somehow she got pulled in my body.

Earlier today I had a vision of Bella's friend Alice coming to help Charlie because she thought Bella died, only to end with them going to Votterra to save Edward, bella's ex vampire boyfriend, from killing himself. Up to this point in time we have thought that they were destroyed by Athendora and the Roman Coven.

Alice should be her any minute, but in tell then I am putting a few changes of clothing toiletries and some make-up in a backpack for the trip to Itily for me. When I hear the quite roar of an engine parking across the street I start walking down the stairs. As soon as I reach the front door there is a soft knock, Opening it I see Alice.

"Alice Cullen, I thought you would be here sooner." I get a small grin as I speak.

"Who are you?"

"Faith Swan, I'm Bella's cosine. Come in we have a lot to talk about." Slowly I lead her to the living room. "You see Alice like you I have visions of the future. In a few days time you will be going somewhere in a rush with Bella. You need to bring me with you when you go"

"What are you talking about, Bella is dead I seen her jump off of a cliff."

"You will see in time. For now, just promise that I can go with you. I will give you some time to think about it. Right now there is a shower calling my name so I shall see you tomorrow."

Quickly I walk up the stairs and get in the shower. Once out I wrap a towel around my body. Walking into the hallway I can faintly hear Bella and Alice talking. As soon as my PJ's are on I fall asleep

Slowly I open my eyes waking from the dream world. As I get out of bed I think about the dream I had last night. It was the first night Marcus and didyme meat."_that was the best night of my life."_ didyme's words make me smile."_the only thing that compared was when he asked me to marry him."_

_"how did he ask you?"_

_"it was chrismas day, we were sitting in the gardens, susprisingly there was snow on the ground. the sun was starting to come up i still rember the way it shined off the snow. i went to get up to go inside, he stoped me before i got to the door he got on his knee and told me that the loved me with all of his heart and if i did not tell him yes he didn't know how he would make it tell tomorrow._

the first thing i do when i get up from my journal from my desk draw. it is a black leather bound journal with my name on the cover. it is just like the three my mom left me when she killed i start to wright.

_March 12, 2011_

_Last night i had a vision about the night marcus and Didyme first was so weird i could smell and feel everything around me like i was truely their._

_she was out hunting. a drunk man was stumbling down an old ally. quitly she followed him waiting in the shadows waiting for the right moment to strike. before she could pounce on him another vampire jumps from above and pins him to a near by wall. the new vampire has his black hair pulled up into a poney tail, he towers over the now shaking drunk. he goes to bite into the man, but stops at the last second and looks over at didyme. his ruby eyes staing into hers. 'we can shair if you would like, my lady.' after the two of them finshed off the man they start to talk i find out he is travling with his brother caius. as it starts to get light they plan to meet the next night in the same ally they meet in so they can meet eachothers brothers._

Once i finish wrighting i put my pen down, after putting my journal away i make my bed and head out of my room. as I walk down the stairs I can smell bacon and eggs cooking. When I reach the kitchen Alice is standing there with a plate waiting at the table for me.

"You didn't have to; I could have done it myself. I know you don't eat like we do." I told her as I sat in the seat behind the plate.

"I know but I got bored and a girl can only go through Bella's closet so many times before going insane." Alice answered with a smile as she poured me a glass of orange juice.

"Well tonight if you get bored, you can go through mine." Alice eyes lit up with delight at the idea. We fell into a silence as I ate my breakfast. Once done I got up and washed my dishes.

"So Faith, if you don't mind me asking how do you know what I am?"

"Well if I didn't know I sure would know you're not normal." I said with a laugh. "I had a vision of Bella finding out about you guys back before her and Edward started dating."

"You have visions?" She had a look of excitement on her face.

"Well they run in the family, as far as I know. From what I have read and what my mother told me, it started with my great aunt Mary. When she told her parents about it they sent her to an asylum. She died there a year later. Not long after that my grandmother Cynthia started to get them as well. Afraid that if her parents found out they would do the same to her as they did Mary, she kept it a secret until her daughter, my mom, confessed to her that she could see the future. Before I was born she died, so I never got to meet her." I paused at this part of the story.

"When I was young my mom went crazy because of the visions. One day after she had a vision, she killed herself. Whatever she saw had to be bad if she couldn't stand to see it happen." I finished in a small voice.

"Your grandmother, was her maiden name Brandon?"

"I think so, why?" I asked as Alice got a big smile on her face.

Alice jumped up and just about squeezed the life out of me in a bear hug. "I can't believe I have a great niece, this is so exciting! Emmett is going to flip when he finds out that I am related to Bella. I can't wait to tell everyone. I've been looking for you for months!"

"Alice can't breathe." I wheezed out when she quit rambling.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot you were human for minute there." Alice said as she let me go.

"What did you mean when you called me your great niece?"

"Well before I was changed my name was Mary Alice Brandon, your great aunt. I can't wait to tell Jasper! I don't know how I didn't see it before; you look just like my sister Cynthia." Alice kept rambling for a few more minutes until she heard Charlie getting up.

Swiftly she made him some food before he even got down the stairs. "So Faith, what is your favorite color? Movie? Animal? Book? Pretty much anything else you can think of."

"Umm, red or black, _The Brothers Grimm_, cat, anything fiction, going shopping, getting a surprise, not sure what else there is. Now may I ask what is with all these questions?"

"Well now that I know that you are my niece, I need to find out what you like and dislike so I can buy you something for all of the holidays and birthdays I have missed. Oh no, I can't believe I didn't ask you when your birthday is!"Alice was like a ball of energy about to explode.

"Calm down. I don't turn 18 for two more months." I said with a laugh as Charlie walked down the stairs.

"What are you two up so early for?" Charlie asked, as Alice set his plate down on the table for him.

"Couldn't sleep." Alice said with a small laugh.

After talking to Alice and Charlie for a little while longer I went up to my room to get ready for the day. Once I was ready I get my laptop out and start working on my online college class since I graduated high school early. I sat there for about three and a half hours doing school work. Once done I went downstairs had a quick lunch and made a list of things we needed to get. After I said goodbye to Alice and Bella, I got in my car and went to the store.

I got everything on my list fairly quick but as I was paying for everything the cashier tried hitting on me. I recognized him as one of Bella's friends from school. I handed him the money and speed walked to my Hummer. Once everything was inside, Bella and Alice helped me put everything away. When I went to go make dinner Bella stopped me and said that I had done enough and she would do it. I sat with Alice at the kitchen table, as Bella made dinner. I let my mind wander to how I learned all about my visions.

When my mother died she left me three journals, they looked just like mine but with different names on them. Each journal told the story of how my mom, grandma, and great aunt received their visions. I read the first two and I didn't believe a thing they said until I started to receive my visions. After that I reread the journals. I had yet to read my mother's journal. I didn't think I could handle knowing what drove her to killing herself.

"Alice, I have something I think you would like back."I told her once I had come out of my thoughts.

"What are you talking about?" She asked me confusion written all over her face.

"Hold on. I'll go get it." I said getting up from my seat. I ran up to my room, opening the draw on my desk I pulled out four leather-bound journals taking the two from the bottom of the stack I put the others back in their proper place. Slowly, I walked back down the stairs. Alice was still sitting where I left her. Once sitting, I lay the journals flat on the table in front of her.

"They are your sister's and your journals. I hope you don't mind but my mom left them to me and I read them. They explained a lot to me. Without them I would have gone crazy when I got the visions."

"This is the best thing you could have given me." Alice's eyes filled with tears that would never fall while tracing the letters of her sister's name with her finger.

"It's not a gift; they are yours I am just returning them to who they belong." Alice pulled me into the tightest hug I had ever received. It squeezed the breath out of me.

"I don't know how I will ever thank you."Alice said barley over a whisper.

"You don't need to." I told her.

Once Charlie got home we all sat down and had dinner. After I finished, I excused myself to my room and wrote in my journal until I fell into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
